ten things i hate about u
by LOVEASH
Summary: read


Welcome to king High School,, your typical urban-suburban

high school in la, California. Smarties, Skids, Preppies,

Granolas. Loners, Lovers, the In and the Out Crowd rub sleep

out of their eyes and head for the main building.

**king HIGH PARKING LOT - DAY**

Spencer carlin, eighteen, pretty but trying hard not to be

In a baggy granny dress and glasses, balances a cup of

Coffee and a backpack as she climbs out of her battered,

Baby blue '75 Dodge Dart.

A stray SKATEBOARD clips her, causing her to stumble and

spill her coffee, as well as the contents of her backpack.

The young RIDER dashes over to help, trembling when he sees

who his board has hit.

**RIDER**

Hey -- sorry.

Cowering in fear, he attempts to scoop up her scattered

Belongings.

**Spencer**

Leave it (He persists) I said, leave it!

She grabs his skateboard and uses it to SHOVE him against a

car, skateboard tip to his throat. He whimpers pitifully

and she lets him go. A path clears for her as she marches

through a pack of fearful students and SLAMS open the door,

entering school.

**ROOM - DAY**

Alex carlin , a beautiful sophomore, stands facing the

mirror, applying lipstick. Her less extraordinary, but

still cute friend, Sammy stands next to her.

**Alex**

Did you change your hair?

**sammy**

No.

**alex**

You might wanna think about it

Leave the girls' room and enter the hallway.

**HALLWAY - DAY-**

Bianca is immediately greeted by an admiring crowd, both

Boys and girls alike.

**BOY**

(adoring)

Hey, alex.

**GIRL**

Awesome shoes.

The greetings continue as sammy remains wordless and

unaddressed by her side. alex smiles proudly,

acknowledging her fans.

**GUIDANCE COUNSELOR'S OFFICE**

Glen James, a clean-cut, easy-going senior with an open,

farm-boy face, sits facing Miss arty, an impossibly cheery

guidance counselor.

**MISS arty**

I'm sure you won't find king any

different than your old school. Same

little asswipe mother-fuckers

everywhere.

Her plastic smile never leaves her face. glen fidgets in

his chair uncomfortably.

**MISS arty**

(continuing)

Any questions?

**glen**

I don't think so, ma'am

**MISS arty**

Then go forth. Scoot I've got

deviants to see.

glen rises to leave and makes eye contact with Ashley davies

, a sullen-looking bad ass senior who waits outside Ms

arty's door. Her slouch and smirk let us know how cool she

is.

Miss arty looks down at her file and up at ashley

**MISS arty**

(continuing)

Ashley davies. I see we're making our

visits a weekly ritual.

She gives her a withering glance. she answers with a charming

smile.

**Ashley**

I missed you.

**MISS arty**

It says here you exposed yourself to a

group of freshmen girls.

**ashley**

**i spilled my drink down my top and took it off to dry**

She motions for ashley to enter her office and glen

shuffles out the door, bumping into eric, a lanky,

brainy senior who will either end up a politician or game

show host.

**eric**

You the new guy?

**glen**

So they tell me...

**eric**

C'mon. I'm supposed to give you the

tour.

They head out of the office

**eric**

(continuing)

So -- where you from?

**glen**

Ohio ?

**eric**

How many people were in your old

school?

**glen**

Thirty-two.

**Eric**

Get out!

**glen**

How many people go here?

**eric**

Couple thousand. Most of them evil

**HALLWAY - DAY- CONTINUOUS**

Prom posters adorn the wall. eric steers glen through

the crowd as he points to various cliques.

**eric**

We've got your basic beautiful people.

Unless they talk to you first, don't

bother.

The beautiful people pass, in full jock/cheerleader

splendor.

**eric**

(continuing)

Those 're your cowboys.

Several Stetson-wearing, big belt buckle. Wrangler guys

walk by.

**glen**

That I'm used to.

**eric**

Yeah, but these guys have never seen a

horse. They just jack off to Clint

Eastwood.

They pass an espresso cart with a group of teens huddled

around it.

**eric**

(continuing)

To the right, we have the Coffee Kids.

Very edgy. Don't make any sudden

movements around them.

**SCHOOL COURTYARD - DAY**

eric continues the tour

**eric**

And these delusionals are the White

Rastae.

Several white boys in dreadlocks and Jamaican knit berets

lounge on the grass. A cloud of pot smoke hovers above them

**eric**

(continuing)

Big Marley fans. Think they're black.

Semi-political, but mostly, they watch a

lot of Wild Kingdom, if you know what I

mean.

eric waves to Marko , the one with the longest dreads.

**eric**

(continuing)

marko - save some for after lunch, bub?

**Marko**

(very stoned)

eric, my brother, peace

glen turns to follow eric as they walk into the

cafeteria.

**glen**

So where do you fit in all this?


End file.
